


Transformándose a un futuro

by IsabellySly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellySly/pseuds/IsabellySly
Summary: Ron siempre nervioso y timido, conocera a Viktor seguro y valeroso. Fic que entra en la Dinámica Navideña del grupo Wizarding Shippers.
Relationships: Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 8





	Transformándose a un futuro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicole Bri](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nicole+Bri).



> Este pequeño fic entra en la Dinámica Navideña del grupo de Wizarding Shippers, está dedicado para Nicole Bri, espero de corazón que te guste, yo me divertí bastante escribiendo.

**Capitulo único**

En este planeta no existen los humanos, pero si animales, animales que son criaturas capaces de razonar. Ocultos existen otros animales con la capacidad, además, de crear magia verbal y las parejas de machos o hembras tienen la capacidad (gracias a la magia) de procrear. Estos animales tienen la capacidad de ir cambiando su forma, en un momento pueden ser, un ratón y al siguiente un tigre blanco de bengala, cuando nacen toman la forma de sus padres hasta la edad de 8 años, durante ese tiempo brota su primer explosión de magia, si esta no llega a brotar serán ese animal con el que nacieron por siempre.

Los niños a la edad de 8 años que nacieron con la magia despierta en sus venas, comienzan a cambiar de forma y a los 11 años van a escuelas de magia, donde se les enseña la magia, la historia mágica y a convivir con los seres cambiantes, finalmente a la edad de 18 años toman la forma final, con la que vivirán hasta su muerte.

Por los pasillos de Hogwarts se veían los niños y adolescentes cambiando de forma de un lado para otro, se lograba ver a un hermoso pavo blanco llamado Draco Malfoy, una lechuza levitando un libro frente a ella llama Hermione Granger, una conejita blanca brincando y transformándose en una paloma y regresando a ser una conejita llamada Luna Lovegood, un caballo altivo llamado Cedric Diggory, y un ciervo que cambiaba a un perro negro llamado Harry Potter caminando junto a un perro Jack Russell Terrier llamado Ron Weasley.

Para el quinto año en la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, un evento grande se iba a llevar a cabo, tres escuelas competirían en el Torneo de los tres magos, Hogwarts recibiría a Beauxbatons y a Durmstrang, estas dos escuelas mandarían a sus estudiantes de séptimo año a competir.

Es aquí, después de una larga introducción y explicación, que comienza nuestra bella historia, donde una pequeña comadreja llamada Ron, veía ilusionado a un gato montés corriendo y ejercitándose, seguido de sus fans, un montón de bellas hembras.

– Ron, deja de verlo – Este chillo, transformándose en un ratón para no ser visto por su amor platónico.

– Harry ¿no deberías andar con alguien más? – se había transformado de un lobo a un ratón junto a su amigo.

– Con quien ande o no, no es tu problema, pero estoy cansado de verte merodeando por ahí buscando a Viktor "me creo mucho" Krum.

– Me gusta y me gusta mucho.

– Lo sé, ahora deberías orar para que te invite al baile de navidad.

– Es más fácil que tu invites a Luna, que él me invite.

– Lo voy a hacer.

– Si, cuando el mar se seque – Harry lo vio mal y volvieron a cambiar de forma para irse, lo que ambos no sabían es que un pequeño conejo había escuchado todo, un conejo que había huido de sus fans.

Unas semanas después a solo unos días del gran baile de Navidad, donde los que iniciarían con el baile serian los competidores del torneo: Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour y Viktor Krum. Este ultimo se intentaba acercar a un lobo recostado junto a un árbol.

– Hey – El lobo se despertó espantado y vio a un tigre, se transformo en uno por inercia.

– Hola Krum.

– No nos han presentado formalmente, y aunque se quien eres y tu sabes quien soy, voy a hacerlo. Mi nombre es Viktor Krum, tengo diecisiete años y quiero cortejarte.

– Yo... ammm ¿hola? Soy Ronald Weasley – se cambió a comadreja – y estoy entrando en pánico – se cambió a ratón – tengo 15 años y no se – se cambió a un águila – ¿Cortejar? – finalmente un cambio a un gato negro – Yo... no sé qué decir.

– Solo di que sí, deja que te corteje o al menos aceptes ir conmigo al Baile de Navidad.

– Supongo que podemos empezar con eso.

– Bien eso me gusta – Se transformo también a un gato negro, hizo una reverencia – Te veo entonces en el Baile, pasare por ti a tu sala en Gryffindor.

– Genial, gracias – Una vez que Viktor tomo la forma de una paloma y se fue, Ron se transformo en un guepardo y se fue corriendo en buscar de Harry, al que le conto todo, mientras cambiaba y cambiaba de forma, Hermione llego y entre los tres celebraban que, por fin, dejarían de escuchar a Ron lloriquear por su amor no correspondido, ahora solo lo escucharían hablar y hablar de lo fantástico que sería estar con Viktor.


End file.
